Recueil One Piece d'OS
by Aurore Heart
Summary: Recueil tous ratings d'OS [excepté ceux du Forum de Tout les Périls] avec les personnages de One Piece. Dernier en ligne : Le Petit Chapeau de Paille /!\ Commandes en pause
1. Présentation

**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Ce recueil contiendra tous les OS que je ferais soit sur commande (pour les modalités d'un commande voir le post-scriptum), soit par ennui, ou soit en cadeau.**

 **Il y a de tous rating, donc VÉRIFIER AVANT DE LIRE, c'est marqué au début du chapitre !**

 **Les reviews auront leurs réponses à la suite de l'OS concerné.**

 **Vu que je remets dedans mes deux OS déjà parus, je réécrirais les reviews postées et leurs réponses.**

 **Il me semble avoir tout dit...**

 **Je le dis maintenant, mais c'est valable pour tous les OS écrits ou à venir : One Piece ne m'appartient pas !**

 **...**

 **P.S : pour une commande, vous mettez le rating et les personnages que vous voulez obligatoirement (je peux en rajouter d'autres si cela me sert), ainsi qu'un bout d'histoire ou des exigences, cela n'en sera que plus simple pour moi d'écrire !**

 **Je n'ai pas d'interdiction particulière, à part qu'il n'y a pas de M avec Bepo, Chopper ou un autre animal de One Piece, vous comprendrez sans doute pourquoi.**


	2. Le Dessert Entremetteur

**Rating : Je dirais T...  
**

 **Le pourquoi du comment : Un défi assez barge de The Devil Is Lucky. **

**Conditions : Pas d'UA ; un minimum cohérent ; respect au maximum des personnages ; et après fallait choisir un couple parmi la liste proposée**

 **Alors j'espère avoir bien respecté ces demandes. Sinon, y'a les reviews pour donner votre avis...**

 **Pairing : Sabo x Koala. Parce qu'il mériterait d'y en avoir plus.**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Explication du titre : J'avais faim. Y'a rien d'autre à dire. Et faire partir quelque chose d'un dessert, c'est mon genre... (ceux qui ont lu ma fanfic _Pirate Malgré Elle_ comprendront...)**

* * *

 **Le dessert entremetteur**

.

.

La gifle était partie sans qu'il sache ce qu'il avait fait pour la mériter. C'est vrai quoi, il avait simplement fait remarquer que la mousse au chocolat était ratée... Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi Koala avait réagi ainsi, ce n'est pas elle qu'il critiquait, mais le cuisinier. Il la vit partir de la salle à manger, les poings serrés. Il se tourna vers Hack.

\- Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

\- Tu viens de critiquer le dessert que Koala avait fait après des heures d'essais ratés, tu devrais aller lui présenter des excuses, Sabo.

\- Mais justement, cela lui aurait permis de s'améliorer, je vois pas pourquoi je devrais m'excuser !

Hack soupira. Le blond était vraiment aveugle pour ne pas s'apercevoir des sentiments qu'éprouvait Koala pour lui, et ce n'était certainement pas à l'homme-poisson de le faire. Surtout en sachant que la jeune femme essayait de faire un dessert potable pour la Saint-Valentin, qui allait bientôt arriver... Il soupira à nouveau en se levant.

\- Laisse tomber, je crois que ça dépasse ta compréhension.

\- Les filles sont décidément bien étranges, murmura Sabo, en se grattant la tête. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire avec Koala. En même temps, elle l'énervait mais elle était aussi très gentille avec lui, et il la trouvait décidément très attirante... Baffe mentale. Les relations amoureuses sont interdites chez les révolutionnaires, alors pas touche !, se morigéna-t-il. Il se leva à son tour, regarda le dessert entamé qui semblait le narguer.

\- Oh, ça va, je n'aurais rien dit si j'avais su...

Autre gifle mentale. Voilà qu'il se mettait à parler à la nourriture maintenant ! Koala n'aurait pas manqué de se moquer de lui si elle l'avait entendu. Il soupira. Il voulait aller lui demander pardon, mais s'il ne connaissait pas le motif qui lui avait valu la gifle, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose...

Il se dirigea vers la terrasse sur le toit. Il se souvenait qu'elle aimait s'y rendre quand elle était contrariée. Il monta les escaliers, s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte menant au toit quand il entendit la voix de son amie.

\- Hack, il faut que tu m'aides ! Je n'arriverais à être prête pour la Saint Valentin à ce rythme !

\- Tu tiens vraiment à lui offrir quelque chose ?

\- Oui ! Je l'aime tellement...

Sabo retira sa main de la poignée de porte, et redescendit lentement les escaliers, il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Ainsi, Koala était amoureuse... Il frappa du poing le mur, laissant une trace dans la roche. Pourquoi était-il à ce point contrarié ? Il s'en foutait, elle était libre, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de sa vie, non ? Alors pourquoi, pourquoi il avait aussi mal au cœur, bordel ! Il rejoignit sa chambre en traînant des pieds, ressassant sans cesse le bout de conversation qu'il avait saisie. Oh et puis merde, il voulait savoir ! Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Koala, bien décidé à en apprendre plus. Arrivé devant la porte, il toqua. Pas de réponse. La rousse ne fermant jamais sa porte, il entra. Il était déjà venu, alors il savait à quoi s'attendre. Une pièce assez grande, dans les tons violets avec un bureau, une bibliothèque, un fauteuil, son lit, et d'autres menus objets. Il s'assit sur le fauteuil, attendant le retour de la propriétaire. Une heure passa, et puis deux. Sabo s'impatientait. Mais qu'elle pouvait donc bien faire ?, se demandait-il. Il finit par s'endormir sur le fauteuil.

* * *

Il fut réveillé par une Koala bien énervée qui lui pinçait les joues.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans ma chambre Sabo ?

\- Jptplqustmlch ! _(traduction : je peux t'expliquer si tu me lâches!)_

Elle arrêta aussitôt de martyriser le blond, qui se frotta les joues, avant de lancer :

\- J'ai surpris ta conversation avec Hack sur la terrasse.

La rousse se figea, terrifiée. Il avait entendu toute la conversation ? Même quand elle a avoué à Hack qu'un monde sans Sabo serait un monde terne ? Et qu'elle l'aimait ?

\- Oublie tout ce que tu as pu entendre, bafouilla-t-elle en reculant.

\- Attends, je voulais juste savoir de qui tu étais amoureuse !, rétorqua Sabo en la retenant par le bras.

Il n'avait donc saisi qu'une partie de sa discussion avec Hack ? De toute façon, maintenant elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Il ne cesserait pas de la harceler avant de connaître la vérité. Alors foutue pour foutue... Elle se pencha vers lui, le cœur battant, les joues rouges, et l'embrassa. Sabo fut interloqué pendant quelques secondes, mais lorsque la rousse arrêta, il la plaqua contre lui et lui souffla à l'oreille :

\- Il y a mieux tout de même, comme déclaration...

Il échappa de peu au coup de poing que lui envoya la jeune fille outrée.

\- Hey, je plaisante, ta déclaration te ressemble, elle est directe et ressemble beaucoup à du rentre dedans...

Koala gonfla ses joues d'exaspération. Pourquoi Sabo la tournait-il en ridicule ? C'était méchant... Des larmes apparurent au bord de ses yeux. Le blond s'en aperçut et les essuya tendrement du pouce, avant de l'embrasser passionnément et de lui chuchoter qu'il l'aimait aussi. Le cœur de la jeune fille fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il lui sourit avant de la serrer contre lui.

\- N'empêche, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce foutu dessert, on en serait toujours au même point... D'ailleurs, il me semble que je te dois des excuses, non ?, fit le blond en la portant vers le lit.

Il la déposa délicatement, puis alla fermer la porte de la chambre, sous le regard intrigué de Koala. Il lui sourit.

\- Il ne faudrait pas que l'on soit dérangé... murmura-t-il sensuellement avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Il posa son chapeau sur le bureau, et se dirigea ensuite vers la jeune femme...

.

.

* * *

 **J'avais pas l'intention de faire de lemon, désolé. Quoi que, pour une suite...**

 **Aller, à bientôt ! Et on n'oublie pas la petite review pour l'auteur, s'il vous plaît !**

* * *

 **Anciennes reviews et leur réponse :**

 **The Devil Is Lucky :** Hello ! Je viens de lire ta fic, et j'avoue qu'elle m'a beaucoup plu ! Elle est fraîche, légère, et pour ces belles vacances, c'est un plaisir !

Je n'ai relevé que très peu de fautes d'orthographe, mais c'est vraiment parce que je suis maniaque, sinon, c'était fort sympathique.

Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que tu as rempli les conditions du défi, quoique, pour les personnalités de Sabo et Koala, tu n'as pris que peu de risques : ce sont des personnages très récents et, du coup, nous ne savons que peu de choses sur eux.

Toutefois, de ce que l'on sait d'eux, tu as respecté au mieux leurs caractères respectifs, et ça, c'est bien joué !

(Encore une fois, j'écris un pavé...)

Sinon, merci d'avoir répondu à mon défi, ça m'a fait plaisir !

À la prochaine !

 **Réponse : Pour les erreurs je suis désolé, je fais le plus attention possible mais je n'ai pas de Bêta, mon frère m'ayant lâché...**

 **En tout cas tes compliments me font plaisir ! Je ne poste mes fanfics sur internet que depuis très peu de temps, alors savoir qu'elles plaisent me fait plaisir. Au plaisir de répondre à un prochain défi !**

 **P.S : les pavés ne me dérangent pas, tu peux en écrire autant que tu veux...**

.

Ic'ilver : Très mignon OS ! :)

 **Réponse : Merci !**

.

 **Camille :** Coucou, enfin une histoire sur eux ! Il y en a tellement peu et je trouve cela dommage... Bref, j'ai bien aimé ton histoire un peu courte certes mais elle était mignonne. J'espère que tu en feras d'autres de ce genre ! ️

 **Réponse : Oui c'est vrai qu'en français, on en trouve très peu sur eux, et beaucoup sont des UA... Je n'avais envie de faire très long, peut-être pour une prochaine fois, si je retrouve une idée... En tout cas, si tu l'as trouvé mignon, c'est que j'ai réussi ce que je voulais faire.**

.

 **Gol D Aiko :** Yosh ! Koala et Sabo -_- Ca c'est un couple X)

Très beau OS (surtout sur ce couple pas assez exploité à mon goût :D

 **Réponse : Oui c'est un de mes couples préférés (yen a trop peuuuuuuuuuu *déçue* ), et ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu le trouves beau.**

.

 **GoddessOfVictory :** Thanks for this wonderful fic. Honestly there is not enough love of sabo x koala fanfic out there. I even have to read Google translated fan fiction just because there wasn't enough of them. Sweets and romance really go hand in hand in your story. Love your one shot!

 **Answer : I'm agree with you : I want more of Sabo x Koala ! And I'm happy you like my story.**


	3. BANZAAAAAÏ !

_Présentation de l'OS en bas de page, ça gâcherait la lecture sinon... Juste les infos importantes.  
_

 **Rating : K, rien de bien méchant.**

 **Genre : Humour**

 **Personnages : Ace, Luffy étants enfants et...**

* * *

 **BANZAAAAAÏ !**

.

.

Cible en approche. Verrouillage de la cible. Descente en piqué ralentie. Repéré par la cible, remontée rapide pour éviter sa contre-attaque. Approche en cercles concentriques... La cible se défend, pas moyen de l'aborder. Retraite hâtive pour sauver ma peau. Mise en place d'un stratagème...

Monter dans les nuages, descente en piqué sans freiner, la cible ne m'a pas vu arriver...

BANZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏ !

Héhé, je suis enfin sur ma cible, inconsciente de ma présence. J'enroule ma serviette au tour du cou, à ta... SPLAFF !

\- Ace mais ça fait mal ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ?

\- Tu avais un moustique sur toi, remercie-moi au lieu de geindre, pleurnichard !

\- Je suis pas un pleurnichard d'abord ! Je suis celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates !

\- C'est ce qu'on verra ! Faudrait déjà que tu arrives à me battre !

\- J'y arriverais d'abord ! Tu verras !

\- D'accord je te crois ! Mais la prochaine fois pour le moustique tu te démerdes tout seul !

\- Comme si j'avais besoin de ton aide !

Un silence apaisant s'installe entre les deux frères quand Luffy, qui observait Ace, éclate de rire. Ace le regarde, puis s'inspecte, avant de voir ce qui faisait rigoler son petit frère.

\- Mais il est toujours vivant lui ! C'est un coriace ! Puis il m'a piqué en plus !

On ne se débarrasse pas aussi facilement d'un moustique affamé, nan mais oh ! Je repars en vrombissant, repu, laissant les deux bruns rire de cette mésaventure...

.

.

* * *

 **Hey ho !**

 **Petit OS écrit une nuit pour cause d'insomnie...**

 **Le pourquoi du comment : Comme je le disais, insomnie. et donc ennuie total...  
**

 **Explication du titre : En fait, j'ai été inspiré par ce **** de moustique qui m'a réveillée, et grâce à qui j'ai eu une insomnie. Et bizarrement, j'ai vraiment l'impression que c'est le cri de guerre des moustiques affamés...**

 **En espérant que vous avez aimé... Laissez donc une review !**

* * *

 **Anciennes reviews et leur réponse :**

 **Gol D Aiko :** *soupir* Les moustiques... Quelle galère ces bestioles... -_-'' Ca fait du bruit, ça pique, ça grattouille et ça empêche de dormir... Je suis pratiquement sûre qu'il s'agit d'un complot organisé par eux !

Joli OS en tout cas :) Tu as ravivé ma haine des moustiques *rire diabolique*

*moustiques : méchante ! elle nous avait laissé tranquille*

Aikô ;)

 **Réponse : Ah, le complot des moustiques... Personne ne peut l'arrêter... On peut juste les détruire un par un... Alors si mon OS peut raviver la haine de ces suceurs de sang tout en étant joli, je suis méchamment géniale !**

.

 **Ic'ilver :** Mdrrr x) super ! ;)

 **Réponse : c'était le but de faire rire, je suis heureuse d'avoir réussi !**


	4. Jewelry l'entremetteuse

**Salut ! Me revoilà pour un nouvel OS !**

 **Rating : T, pas de Lemon mais cet OS contient du Yaoi ! Alors les homophobes, la petite croix en haut à droite est pour vous.**

 **Le Pourquoi du Comment : OS cadeau pour Toshiro-Histugaya222 !**

 **Conditions : Law x Corazon, UA. Law est à la fac, il a toujours vécu avec Corazon qui l'a élevé à la mort de ses parents. Mais depuis quelques temps, Cora ne voit plus Law comme un enfant, mais comme un homme qu'il désire... Et de son côté, les sentiments de Law envers son protecteur ont changé.**

 **Comme d'habitude, si vous trouvez que les conditions ne sont pas respectées, y'a les reviews.**

 **Persos : Law x Corazon, J. Bonney, Shachi, Penguin, Nami.**

 **Genres : Romance, Humour (un peu)**

 **Explication du titre : Bah pour ça il faut lire, mais Law et Cora pataugeraient encore dans la mare de leurs sentiments sans elle...**

* * *

 **Jewelry l'entremetteuse**

 _._

 _._

\- Law, dépêche-toi ou tu vas encore être en retard !

Corazon tambourina à la porte de son protégé, et l'entendit grogner, puis froisser les draps. La porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme en boxer aux cheveux noirs en bataille, les yeux gris acier encore ensommeillés souligné par des cernes, ses boucles d'oreilles tintant doucement.

\- Cora, il est même pas 7 heures !

\- Tu oublies qu'on a changé d'heure hier, il est presque 8 heures, tes amis ne t'ont pas prévenu ?

Law plissa les yeux, avant que l'information ne monte au cerveau.

\- Merde !

Il se dépêcha de s'habiller, pendant que Corazon, amusé, attendait devant la chambre, l'assiette contenant le petit-déjeuner de Law dans la main. Celui-ci se rua hors de sa chambre avant d'être arrêté par son tuteur.

\- C'est bon, je vais t'emmener aujourd'hui, tu mangeras dans la voiture.

\- Merci Cora !

Law déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son tuteur, comme quand il était petit pour le remercier, ébouriffant au passage son manteau en plumes noires dont il ne se séparait jamais, prit l'assiette avant de courir dehors, rejoignant la Camaro jaune avec des bandes noires garée devant leur maison. Corazon se figea un court instant, avant de secouer sa tête et de rejoindre Law. Il devait arrêter de se faire des idées, ce n'est bon ni pour lui ni pour son protégé. Il s'installa à la place du conducteur, et sourit quand il vit que Law s'était déjà rendormi, ayant avalé à toute vitesse son petit-déjeuner. Il restait quelques miettes autour de la bouche de l'étudiant, et il les essuya d'un tendre geste du pouce. Il le laisserai dormir jusqu'à destination.

oOo

\- Tu ne t'es pas réveillé, la Belle au Bois Dormant ? Lança une jeune fille aux cheveux roses avec un piercing sous son œil droit.

Law grogna en sortant de la voiture.

\- Jewelry, tu m'emmerde.

La rose ne prit pas compte de cet accès de mauvaise humeur de son ami, elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'il ne le pensait pas, enfin pas vraiment.

\- Merci de l'avoir amené m'sieur Cora, on l'avait pourtant prévenu du changement d'heure, mais il ne nous a pas écouté on dirait.

Le blond sourit.

\- Ce n'est rien, j'ai l'habitude. Prends soin de lui.

\- Cora, je suis assez grand pour prendre soin de moi tout seul, râla le brun, emmené de force vers l'amphithéâtre par son amie.

\- à ce soir Law, et Bonney si tu veux tu peux venir, c'est soirée pizza. Et demande à Shachi et Penguin aussi, Law ne vous invite presque jamais, c'est dommage.

Les yeux de la rose s'illuminèrent.

\- ça serait avec plaisir m'sieur Cora, je viendrais ! Et j'en parlerais aux deux autres, mais là on doit y aller, à tout à l'heure !

Corazon attendit que Law rentre – pardon, soit traîné par Jewelry – dans l'amphithéâtre avant de remonter dans la voiture et de se cogner par inadvertance la tête contre le haut de l'habitacle. Il s'assit, attacha sa ceinture et ses doigts serrèrent le volant. Il devait reprendre ses esprits avant de perdre le contrôle. Law était l'enfant qu'il avait élevé après la mort tragique de ses parents, il ne devait, ne pouvait pas le voir comme un homme désirable ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. C'est pour ça qu'il avait invité les amis de l'étudiant à dîner ce soir. Cela lui permettrait de se remettre les idées en place. L'image de Law en boxer apparut dans son esprit, et il secoua la tête pour la chasser. Il soupira, et démarra la Camaro. Sa journée passerait encore lentement, trop lentement.

oOo

Jewelry avait un grand sourire. Shachi, Penguin, Law et elle étaient rassemblés au café en face de la fac parce que leur professeur n'était pas là, et elle avait posé une question gênante à Law. Et, oh miracle !, ce glaçon sur pattes avait rougit immédiatement.

\- Ohhhh, alors notre insensible serait amoureux ? Vas-y, dis-moi de qui c'est.

\- Arrête Jewelry, l'implora Penguin.

La rose haussa un sourcil. Si Penguin lui disait ça, c'est qu'il savait la vérité. Sinon, il aurait cuisiné Law pour l'apprendre. Elle insista, et Law finit par lui répondre.

\- Laisse tomber, c'est un amour à sens unique.

Jewelry haussa l'autre sourcil. Alors ça, si elle s'y attendait...

\- Je ne cesserai pas tant que tu ne me l'auras pas avoué, tu le sais, alors crache le morceau.

\- Non.

\- Allez, s'il te plaît !

\- Non.

\- Shachi, aide-moi !

Le brun aux lunettes secoua la tête.

\- Laisse tomber, Jewelry, ça vaut mieux.

\- Sympa, les amis, vous me mettez à l'écart de vos petits secrets, c'est tellement gentil... fit-elle, sarcastique.

Les trois garçons la regardèrent, l'air désolé. Jewelry eut soudain une idée.

\- Si tu ne me dis rien Law, j'en parlerais à m'sieur Cora.

\- SURTOUT PAS ! Crièrent Shachi et Penguin.

Elle dévisagea ses deux amis sans comprendre. C'était quoi cette réaction ? À moins que...

\- Law... Celui dont tu es amoureux... c'est...

\- Je crois que tu viens de piger, fit tristement celui-ci.

Elle se sentit chagrinée pour son ami. C'est vrai que là, il n'avait aucune chance. Elle le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

\- Allez courage mon p'tit Law, ça finira par passer !

\- Jewelry, tu l'étrangles, fit remarquer Shachi quand le brun au chapeau norvégien commença à virer au violet.

\- Oups, désolé, fit-elle en le relâchant.

Law la fusilla du regard, et la rose se laissa glisser sous la table. Le brun soupira, avant d'affirmer qu'il ne lui ferait rien. Elle se rassit correctement, avant de sourire et de parler de l'invitation à dîner de Corazon. Penguin et Shachi acceptèrent, et Law soupira. Cora allait devoir acheter pour dix au moins, avec l'estomac extensible de la rose. Quelle idée de l'inviter aussi... Mais au moins, il ne serait pas tout seul face à Cora, ce qui le rassurait. Il y aurait moins de tentation comme ça.

oOo

 _Le soir venu._

La rose sonna à la porte, et c'est Shachi qui lui ouvrit, il était sans doute arrivé avant elle.

\- Où est m'sieur Cora ? Demanda-t-elle en entrant.

\- Il s'est brûlé avec la plaque du four en voulant réchauffer les pizzas, Law est en train de lui mettre un pansement.

La rose rit. Elle connaissait la maladresse du tuteur de Law, elle y avait le droit à chaque fois qu'elle venait. La première fois, il avait carrément prit feu en allumant sa cigarette ! Elle rejoignit le salon, où Law était, comme à son habitude, en train de sermonner Corazon en lui disant de faire plus attention. En la voyant, le blond se leva et s'approcha pour lui dire bonjour avant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et de s'écrouler à terre, sous le regard mi-horrifié mi-lassé de Law.

\- Cora, qu'est-ce que je viens de te dire, bon sang ? Fais plus attention !

\- Désolé Law, fit le maladroit en passant sa main dans ses cheveux, comme un gamin prit en faute.

\- C'est pas grave, mais tu feras comment quand je ne serais plus là pour te soigner ?

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Cora, mais il répondit avec un sourire, que Jewelry trouva forcé :

\- Je ferais sans toi !

La réponse blessa Law, Jewelry s'en rendit compte. C'est vrai que s'il était amoureux, il voudrait rester toute se vie avec Cora, alors cette réponse lui donnait sans doute l'impression que le blond n'avait pas besoin de lui. Penguin arriva soudain de la cuisine avec la première pizza, et la rose, oubliant tout le reste, lui sauta presque dessus, le nouveau venu l'évitant de justesse.

\- PIZZAAAAA !

Law soupira, et Corazon se mit à rire. L'adulte les invita à s'asseoir, avant de commencer à distribuer les parts. L'ambiance était bon enfant, puis lorsque tout le monde fut rassasié, Law remporta les assiettes, et Jewelry s'aperçut que Corazon fixait le dos du brun intensément. Voir même un peu plus bas. Son cerveau se mit rapidement en route, additionnant ce qu'elle avait vu pour obtenir à un résultat : Cora n'était pas indifférent au charme de Law. Elle sourit largement. Elle ne lui restait plus qu'à en être sûre. Elle attendit que Cora les raccompagne sur le perron avant de lui poser la question qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, profitant du fait que Law ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

\- Dites, m'sieur Cora...

\- Oui, Bonney ?

\- Vous seriez pas amoureux de Law par hasard ?

Le blond failli s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Comment la rose avait pu deviner ? Il allait lui répondre que non, quand elle haussa un sourcil.

\- Je sais quand les gens me mentent, m'sieur.

Il se tut, ce qui servit de réponse à Jewelry.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, je ne dirais rien, souffla-t-elle au blond, avant d'aller dire au revoir à Law.

Elle sourit. Elle allait faire en sorte que ces deux-là finissent ensemble, ils s'aimaient, il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. Et elle avait une petite idée de comment elle allait faire. Elle prit Shachi et Penguin par le bras.

\- Vous deux, vous rentrez avec moi.

\- Mais Jewel...

\- Non. Négociable.

Ils se tinrent à carreau, le regard menaçant de l'étudiante les avait convaincus de rester tranquille.

\- J'ai une bonne nouvelle : l'amour de Law n'est pas à sens unique, j'ai posé la question.

Les deux garçons la fixèrent avec des yeux ronds, ébahis.

\- Sauf que vu qu'ils sont persuadés du contraire tous les deux, va falloir qu'on les aide. Et j'ai ma petite idée...

oOo

 _Le lendemain matin._

\- Tu es sûr de toi, Jewelry ?

\- Oui, j'en ai parlé à Nami et elle m'a dit qu'elle couvrirait mon mensonge.

\- J'suis pas certain que Law marche, tu sais... tenta Penguin pour modérer l'enthousiasme de son amie.

Elle ne l'écoutais déjà plus, et Penguin se renfrogna. Elle ne pourra pas dire qu'il n'avait pas tenté de la prévenir ! Elle scruta les alentours, dans l'attente de l'arrivée de sa proie. Elle sourit en voyant la Camaro jaune et noire s'arrêter devant eux. Elle sauta au cou de Corazon à peine fut-il sorti du véhicule.

\- M'sieur Cora, j'ai besoin de votre aide !

\- Il y a un problème, Bonney ?

La rose sentit le regard de Law lui brûler la nuque. Elle aurait parié qu'en ce moment même, il était jaloux. Son plan allait marcher comme sur des roulettes.

\- Eh bien, il y a que ma colocataire m'a fichu dehors pour pouvoir se rabibocher avec son copain, et du coup j'ai plus d'endroit où dormir. Comme je sais que vous avez une chambre d'ami, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'héberger un temps. S'il vous plaît !

Le blond soupira, puis acquiesça. Jewelry le remercia en lui l'embrassant sur la joue, et si un regard pouvait tuer, Law serait devenu un meurtrier. Bon, c'est vrai que s'il savait ce qu'elle avait en tête, il se servirait d'elle comme planche anatomique, et ça ne sera pas agréable. Mais demain serait le week-end, et elle aurait tout le temps de les aider à ''se rapprocher''. Elle ricana intérieurement. Law et Cora seraient ensemble à la fin de la semaine, ou alors elle ne mangera plus de pizza pendant un mois !

oOo

 _Le soir_

Jewelry posa son sac sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, et elle envoya un message à Penguin et à Shachi.

 _'' Je suis dans la place, à lundi ! ''_

Elle éteignit son portable, puis descendit demander à Law quand elle pouvait se laver, et il lui répondit qu'en général il prenait sa douche le soir, suivit par Cora, donc qu'elle pouvait avant ou après eux, au choix, mais qu'il fallait qu'elle prévienne.

\- Pas de problème !

C'était encore plus simple qu'elle aurait pu l'imaginer. Si Law allait prendre sa douche avant Cora, elle pouvait mettre en place son plan démoniaque. Elle alla prendre sa douche, puis prit une bouteille de savon noir qu'elle vida sur le sol, elle l'étala de façon à ce qu'il ne se voit plus. Cela ferait glisser Law quand il ira se laver. Alerté par le bruit, Cora monterait et rentrerait dans la salle de bain, et avec sa maladresse naturelle, glisserait à son tour. Après, elle les laissait se débrouiller. Si ça ne marchait pas, elle essayerait autre chose. Après tout, elle avait tout le week-end devant elle.

oOo

Law sortit de la douche, et mit une serviette autour de la taille. Il dirait à Cora de faire attention, le carrelage était drôlement glissant aujourd'hui, il ne faudrait pas qu-SLIP ! BOUM !

...

Et merde, il avait glissé.

Il entendit Cora monter à toute vitesse dans l'escalier avant de débouler dans la salle de bain.

\- Law, est-ce que ça v-SLIP !

Le blond glissa à son tour, et il se retrouva sur Law, leur bouche se touchant presque. Cora déglutit, et rougit. Il sentait le souffle chaud du plus jeune sur ses lèvres, et son torse musclé juste sous lui... Non, il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, sinon Law allait se douter de quelque chose !

Celui-ci n'était pas vraiment épargné non plus. Il trouvait Cora très désirable, à rougir comme ça. Il n'y avait que très peu de distance entre eux, il suffisait juste de quelques millimètres pour joindre leurs lèvres... Il se mit un baffe mentale, puis deux. Mais trop tard, ses pensées très peu catholiques avaient un impact sur une partie de son anatomie. Il croisa les doigts, en espérant très, très fort que Cora ne remarque rien. Il pria en vain, puisqu'il lut dans le regard du blond qu'il avait senti cette protubérance. Il ferma les yeux, ne voulant pas voir du dégoût, ou pire, dans les yeux de celui qu'il aimait. C'est alors qu'il sentit des lèvres se poser délicatement sur les siennes. Une langue vient quémander l'accès à sa bouche, qu'il autorisa. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de l'aîné pour approfondir leur baiser. Ils finirent par se séparer à cause du manque d'air. Law s'assit, Cora au-dessus de lui.

\- Je te veux, murmura le plus jeune, si bas que Cora crut avoir mal entendu.

Mais il n'eut plus de doute quand Law l'embrassa à nouveau, le serrant contre lui. Il le laissa le déshabiller en silence.

\- Oups, je crois que je vais partir en fait, amusez-vous bien les gars !

Les deux hommes rougirent violemment, ils avaient oublié la présence de Jewelry dans la maison. C'est seulement quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer, indiquant que la rose était sortie, qu'ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient arrêté de respirer. Ils reprirent leur souffle, avant que Law ne pose sa tête sur le torse de Corazon.

\- Cora, je... je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi Law. Je t'aime.

Law sourit contre le torse de son protecteur, avant de se relever et de l'emmener vers sa chambre. Il ne voulait plus perdre de temps, il en avait déjà passé beaucoup trop à hésiter. Il plaqua son futur amant contre le matelas, et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait...

oOo

Jewelry avait appelé ses deux amis, et leur avait demandé de la rejoindre chez sa colocataire Nami. Elle fit un détour pour acheter un bouteille de champagne. Après tout, c'était un peu grâce à elle que Law et Cora étaient ensemble, même si elle était arrivée à un moment délicat... Quand elle rentra chez elle, elle subit les assauts de Penguin et Shachi ainsi qu'étrangement de Nami aussi, qui voulurent savoir pourquoi elle était déjà rentrée. Elle désigna la bouteille.

\- J'ai réussi les gars, trinquons au nouveau couple !

Les deux garçons sautèrent de joie, Law arrêterait enfin de déprimer ! Nami regarda sa colocataire avec un sourire malicieux.

\- C'est quand même la deuxième fois que tu crées un couple, tu es douée pour ça... Qui sont tes prochaines cibles ? Se moqua-t-elle gentiment.

La rose montra ses deux amis.

\- Ceux-là me semblent parfait, tu en penses quoi ?

Les deux filles s'entre-regardèrent, avant d'éclater de rire.

oOo

 _Le lendemain matin_

Law se réveilla, enserré dans les bras de son amant. Il sourit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait plus aussi bien dormi. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était amoureux de Cora, d'ailleurs. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte du blond, mit un boxer, et descendit dans la cuisine préparer du café. Il sortit un tube d'anti-douleur du placard à pharmacie – avec tous les incidents qui survenaient à Cora, il y en avait un à chaque étage – et le déposa sur la table, devant la place de l'aîné. Il aperçut alors un papier, qu'il prit et lu. Il fut tout d'abord incrédule, avant d'éclater de rire, réveillant Cora, qui descendit un peu plus tard.

\- C'est quoi ce boucan dès le matin ?, râla-t-il.

\- Lis par toi-même, sourit Law en lui tendant le papier.

Cora le récupéra, et eut une réaction identique à celle du plus jeune.

\- Cette petite est tout simplement unique, hoqueta-t-il entre deux crises de rire.

Car sur le papier Jewelry avait marqué :

 _Salut les amoureux ! J'espère que lorsque vous lirez ce papier l'un d'entre vous aura bien mal au cul – avec tout le mal que je me suis donné pour que vous soyez ensemble, ça serait con que votre relation soit platonique – Je suis désolée d'être arrivée à un mauvais moment, bien que certains auraient payés pour être à ma place. En tout cas, c'est pour quand le mariage ?_

 _Affectueusement, votre entremetteuse préférée,_

 _Jewelry_

 _P.S : vu mes efforts, vous me devez un repas._

 _P.S 2 : si vous vous mariez, je veux être le témoin de Law !_

 _P.S 3 : Et en cas d'adoption, c'est moi la marraine._

 _P.S 4 : Méfiez-vous de la salle de bain, j'avais mis du savon noir sur le sol pour que ça glisse plus._

Law vient s'asseoir à côté de son amant et lui prit la main, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Cora, pour le taquiner, lui fit remarquer :

\- Quoi qu'elle n'a pas tort, depuis le temps qu'on se connaît on pourrait se marier tout de suite...

\- Cora !

Le blond sourit avant d'embrasser Law. Ils avaient le temps désormais, ils avaient toute la vie devant eux...

.

.

* * *

 **Alors, votre avis ? J'avais essayé de mettre un lemon, mais je n'arrivais pas à l'écrire, ça me bloquait, alors je l'ai sous-entendu. Je crois qu'il me faudra encore un peu de temps avant de me mettre au lemon yaoi.**

 **Et maintenant, le cri habituel de l'auteure affamée :**

 **Review ! Review ! Review ! Review !**


	5. Oups !

**Bonjour, me revoilà pour un nouvel OS !**

 **Rating :** **Je dirais K** **, K+, rien de bien méchant...**

 **Le pourquoi du comment : Commande de Camille D Tornwood**

 **Conditions : Shanks x Luffy, UA, rating libre, Pov Luffy, il me semble que tout est bien respecté.**

 **Perso : Shanks, Luffy, Ace, Rayleigh**

 **Genre : Romance (même s'il me semble éviter la guimauve)**

 **Explication du titre : Ah, ça faut attendre de lire la fin pour comprendre...**

 **P.S : Luffy est sans doute un peu OOC, parce qu'un peu plus intelligent.**

 **P.S 2 : Ceci contient du Yaoi (relation homme x homme). Homophobes, s'abstenir.**

* * *

 **Oups !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Luffy**

\- Eh Luffy, où tu vas encore ? cria Ace depuis le seuil de la porte, m'ayant entendu sortir.

Franchement, comme s'il avait besoin de poser la question. Il devait s'en douter. Puis même, je suis majeur je fais ce que je veux d'abord !

En descendant la rue je croisais mon autre grand frère, Sabo, qui me regarda passer avec bienveillance.

\- N'embêtes pas trop le vieux, Lu' !

Au moins un qui avait compris que j'allais rejoindre mon endroit préféré en ville, l'épicerie de Rayleigh. Je l'avais toujours connu depuis aussi longtemps que je m'en souvienne, et ç'avait toujours été un endroit accueillant, surtout grâce à son propriétaire. Il me donnait souvent des bonbons quand je venais, et j'insistais parfois pour qu'il raconte ses souvenirs de quand il était marin.

Mais depuis quelques temps, c'était une toute autre raison qui me faisait aller chez lui. Il y avait depuis peu son neveu qui était venu l'aider, et à chaque fois que je le croisais mon cœur sautait dans ma poitrine. Cependant, je n'en avais pas parlé à mes frères, trop protecteurs. Seulement à Nami. Parce ce que je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, j'avais fini par lui avouer, sachant qu'elle pourrait m'aider. Et à la description des symptômes, elle avait soupiré.

 _\- Tu est amoureux Luffy._

Sur le coup j'avais pris peur, le jeune homme, Shanks était bien plus âgé que moins, il ne pouvait pas partager mes sentiments. La rouquine avait réglé le problème aisément.

 _\- Demande-le lui baka, sinon tu ne seras jamais fixé !_

Et elle m'avait frappé quand j'avais fait mine de protester. Une vraie sorcière cette fille quand elle s'y mettait.

Je tournais à gauche, et arrivait à destination. Je m'approchais de la porte, et posais une main tremblante sur la poignée. Inspire. Expire. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et entra. Rayleigh n'était pas là, mais Shanks était derrière le comptoir, ses cheveux rouges brillants sous l'effet d'un rayon de soleil, souriant à une jeune femme que je me mis instantanément à détester. Tout en elle était parfait. C'était une femme très grande et mince avec de longs cheveux noirs allant jusqu'au bas de son dos et une poitrine très... expansive, je ne trouvais pas d'autre mot. Elle était en train de le draguer, et celui-ci semblait très intéressé. Je serrais les poings de colère. Shanks m'aperçut à ce moment-là :

\- Eh bien, si ce n'est pas le petit Luffy ! Que me vaut le plaisir de cette visite ?

\- Non, laisse tomber, je repasserai plus tard, je ne voudrais pas déranger ton flirt avec la dinde, crachais-je avant de ressortir les larmes aux yeux.

J'avais l'impression que mon cœur avait été arraché de ma poitrine, puis déchiqueté sous mes yeux. La sensation était horrible. Pourquoi ça devait faire si mal ! Je pris le chemin du retour, enfermé dans mes pensées, quand un bruit de klaxon me fit revenir à la réalité.

J'étais sur un passage piéton.

Et une voiture fonçait sur moi.

\- LUFFY !

Je sentis qu'on me crochetais par mon T-shirt et qu'on m'arrachait de la trajectoire de la voiture, me sauvant ainsi la vie. Je me retrouvais alors contre un torse musclé, enserré par des bras puissants.

\- Pardonne-moi. J'ignore ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te mettes en colère mais je m'excuse. Ne me fais plus jamais une peur pareille.

Je reconnus immédiatement la voix, et rougis violemment. J'étais dans les bras de Shanks, avec son souffle sur mon cou. Toute ma rancœur s'évanouit dans l'instant.

\- Je... c'est pas... oublie... bégayais-je en tentant de me dégager de son étreinte.

Bien que j'aurais voulu en profiter plus longtemps. Mais je tentais seulement, parce que le roux ne me lâcha pas.

\- Il est hors de question que je te laisse partir sans que tu ne me dises où est le problème. Mais je ne penses pas que la rue soit le meilleur endroit pour parler de ça.

Il me prit par la main, faisant persister mon rougissement, et nous ramena à l'épicerie. Le vieux était de retour, et il nous regarda passer avec une drôle de petite lueur dans le regard. Cependant son neveu monta à l'étage, m'entraînant à sa suite, et rentra dans une pièce claire, mais tellement dérangée que la seule chose reconnaissable facilement était un lit. Je souris en voyant le bordel qui régnait dans la chambre de roux, ça lui ressemblait tout à fait, avant qu'il ne fasse signe de m'asseoir. J'obéis et pris une chaise. Il s'assit face à moi, sur le lit, et me fixa, attendant que je lui explique mon comportement. Mais j'étais absorbé par tout autre chose. Ses lèvres fines qu'il mordillait m'attirait inexorablement, et je dus me faire violence pour résister.

\- Luffy... soupira Shanks.

Je secouais la tête pour me reprendre, quand le roux se releva et s'approcha, jusqu'à ce que son front touche le mien. Je rougis sous son regard inquisiteur.

\- J'aurais dû m'en douter, Lu', t'avais changé ces derniers temps, finit par déclarer le roux.

Je crus mourir. Comment il avait deviné ? Qu'est-ce qu'il allait dire ?

\- … T'es amoureux et t'es venu me demander conseil à ton aîné, ne ? Alors vas-y, elle - ou il, je n'ai pas de préjugés - est comment ?

Je me serais tapé la tête contre un mur. Et après c'était moi l'imbécile.

\- Il est grand, a les cheveux roux, trois cicatrices sur l'œil gauche et c'est un idiot ! criais-je avant de me relever.

Mais je n'eus pas le temps d'aller très loin, puisqu'il m'attrapa par le coin de mon T-shirt.

\- Luffy... Tu peux répéter ?

Le silence s'installa entre nous, tout courage m'ayant déserté. Je n'arrivais pas à me retourner pour lui faire face. Je serrais les poings, et des larmes roulèrent sur mes joues pour venir s'écraser sur le plancher.

\- Je t'aime, voilà le problème, finis-je par murmurer entre deux sanglots.

Il relâcha mon vêtement abasourdi. Je m'élançais vers la porte quand Shanks me rattrapa et me serra contre lui.

\- Je me demande lequel de nous est le plus idiot, souffla-t-il. Dire que tu as eu le courage qui me faisait défaut... Lu'.

Je n'osais pas y croire. Je n'osais guère espérer. Bon d'accord, le roux n'était pas si vieux que ça, mais il y avait très peu de chance qu'il aime un gamin comme moi. Alors je me tendis en attendant qu'il développe.

Un raclement de gorge brisa le silence, et nous sursautâmes tous les deux. Shanks me lâcha et je me mis à rougir, mal à l'aise. Surtout quand je m'aperçus que celui qui venait de nous interrompre était Rayleigh. Son sourire s'était agrandi, et derrière ses lunettes ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

\- Bon les jeunes, je crois que je vais vous laissez tout seul, vous n'avez pas besoin d'un vieux croulant comme moi dans les pattes pour les prochaines heures, on dirait.

Nous ne répondîmes pas, et Rayleigh redescendit en riant. Mes joues me chauffaient, et un coup d'œil en direction du roux me confirma qu'il était aussi mal à l'aise que moi. Je passais la main dans mes cheveux en bataille, gêné et ne sachant que faire, fixant mes tongs, quand quelqu'un la retira doucement. Je me retournais juste à temps pour que les lèvres de Shanks se pose sur les miennes, et mon cerveau court-circuita. J'entrouvris instinctivement les lèvres et le roux en profita pour approfondir le baiser. Il finit par le rompre, me laissant chancelant, avant de me souffler à l'oreille :

\- Je t'aime Lu'.

Je frissonnais sous l'effet de sa voix, jusqu'à...

\- ÉLOIGNE TOI DE MON PETIT FRÈRE SALE PERVERS !

Oups, Ace.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Mouahaha, je sais, je suis sadique de couper à ce moment-là, mais je trouve ça plus intéressant, comme ça chacun peut s'imaginer la réaction de Luffy et Shanks face à Ace...**

 **Review ?**


	6. Si tu n'existais pas

**Rating : T. Enfin, j'ai essayé.**

 **Le pourquoi du comment : Commande de Lerugamine**

 **Conditions : petit Zoro/Luffy en T, du point de vu de notre sabreur préféré qui exprime son admiration à son capitaine. Là, je vais pas mentir, j'ai eu du mal, beaucoup de mal, alors j'espère avoir respecté assez bien les conditions. Sinon... Bah j'aurais qu'à recommencer :)**

 **Personnages : Zoro, Luffy**

 **Genre :** **General**

 **Explication du titre : Anaphore qui constitue la base du texte...**

* * *

 **Si tu n'existais pas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pov Zoro**

Je m'assis contre la rambarde du Sunny, te regardant comme tous les jours faire l'idiot sur le navire, croisant intérieurement les doigts pour que tu fasses attention et ne tombe pas à l'eau. Enfin, je pouvais toujours rêver avec toi. Naïf, parfois idiot, gouffre sans fond – dixit le sourcil en vrille – et pourtant tu étais notre capitaine. Je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi nous t'avions tous suivi. Puis en t'observant, jour après jour, j'ai fini par comprendre. Nous t'avions suivi parce que c'était toi, parce que tu avais cette aura qui fatalement nous attirait vers toi comme la lueur d'une chandelle attire les papillons de nuit. Nous te faisions confiance, et cette confiance tu ne l'a jamais trahie, et finalement tu arrivais à être sérieux quand cela s'imposait. Et puis...

Si tu n'existais pas, Brook n'aurait jamais retrouvé son ombre, il aurait continué à errer dans la mer de brumes pendant une éternité, seul. Il n'aurait jamais retrouvé l'espoir de voir Laboon à nouveau un jour. Tu lui as redonné l'espoir à un squelette. Il fallait le faire, ça, tout de même. Je suis presque certain que personne d'autre n'y serait arrivé. Sauf toi.

Si tu n'existait pas, Franky n'aurait jamais construit le bateau dont il serait fier d'être le créateur, il aurait fini ses jours à Impel Down pour les plans de Pluton qu'il possédait. Tu lui as redonné sa fierté de charpentier mise à mal par la mauvaise utilisation de ses bateaux qui a coûté la vie à son mentor.

Si tu n'existais pas, Robin serait sans doute encore cette pourchassée mondiale qui ne croyais plus en la vie. Puis tu es arrivé et tu as dit qu'elle était ta nakama. Tu lui as offert l'envie de vivre. Elle était au bord du gouffre et tu l'as retenue avant qu'elle ne sombre.

Si tu n'existais pas... Il y aurait toujours sur l'île de Drum un petit renne médecin qui se prendrait pour un monstre et se sentirait malgré la Doctorine à ses côtés incroyablement seul. Toujours rejeté à cause de son nez bleu. Tu lui a donné des amis.

Si tu n'existais pas, Nami serait toujours esclave de l'Équipage des Hommes-poissons, peut-être même déjà morte à force d'essayer de racheter la liberté de son village. Tu l'as aidé, tu lui as offert la possibilité de réaliser son rêve tout en libérant son village, tu as brisé les chaînes – invisibles – qui la retenaient. De mon avis tu lui as surtout permis d'exercer ses penchants de sorcière avide d'or et d'argent sur nous. J'ignore même le montant - à mon avis exorbitant et irremboursable - actuel de ma dette aujourd'hui...

Si tu n'existais pas, je n'aurais jamais rencontré ce stupide cuistot qui m'empêche de boire tout mon soûl. Tiens, d'ailleurs il est en train de me fusiller du regard à cause de la bouteille de saké dans ma main. Je la porte à ma bouche pour le narguer, je devine plus que je ne l'entendant le ''Stupide marimo'' passer la barrière de ses lèvres. Ça finissait par devenir un jeu entre nous deux, jeu dont tu étais l'arbitre inconscient en nous interrompant. Je l'apprécie bien plus que je ne le montre, le fait que tu l'ai accepté dans l'équipage m'y obligeait, d'une certaine façon. J'ignore toujours pourquoi ce crétin a accepté de nous suivre, en fait... Tu as dû le convaincre, forcément, mais comment ? Secret, sans doute...

Si tu n'existais pas, Ussop serait en train de pleurer la mort de son amie Kaya, il serait toujours aussi trouillard, parce qu'il faut quand même avouer qu'il a plus de cran qu'avant, malgré ses maladies imaginaires – oui, je parle bien du syndrome ''Je ne dois pas aller sur cette île'' qui me fait bien rire... Avec toi, même la plus paisible des îles devient dangereuse. Puis on n'aurait jamais eu le Merry.

Parce que si tu n'existais pas, le Merry n'aurait jamais eu de raison d'être, et ç'aurait été dommage. Sa perte a été dure pour tout le monde, nous n'oublierons jamais notre fier camarade.

Et puis si tu n'existais pas, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui. Je serais mort dans cette base de la Marine, dans East Blue, pour avoir voulu défendre une petite fille. Tu ne m'as pas rit au nez quand j'ai décrété que je serais le plus grand sabreur du monde. Tu n'as pas rit, tu as simplement répondu qu'il fallait au moins ça pour être dans l'équipage du Roi des pirates. Alors je t'ai suivi. Et je ne regrette pas la moindre des cicatrices que j'ai obtenue pour te protéger. Tu m'as offert la possibilité de réaliser ma promesse, et pour le moment c'est en bonne voie. Tu m'as aussi donné l'occasion d'ouvrir mon cœur à nouveau, et je me retrouve à m'inquiéter pour chacun de nous, même pour cet imbécile de blond. Je crois que je t'en remercierais jamais assez, et les autres non plus. C'est admirable Luffy. Tu nous as sauvé, tout simplement.

Je bus au goulot de mon saké, quand tu décidas de rejoindre la proue de notre navire. Je te surveillais du coin de l'œil, espérant que... mais non, il fallait que tu prennes trop d'élan et que tu passes par dessus-bord. Je fus le premier à réagir et à plonger pour te repêcher. Et de retour sur le pont, tout ce que tu trouvais à dire, c'était ''Merci Zoro'', avec ton grand sourire idiot.

Non, Luffy, merci à toi.

Parce que si tu n'existais pas, il y aurait fallu t'inventer pour tous nous sauver.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, en fait je trouve qu'il est très court, mais j'ai pas réussi à faire mieux... Une petite review pour donner votre avis ?**

 **Et bien sûr je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !**

* * *

 **Réponse reviews anonymes :**

 **Guest : Non, ton intervention me dérange pas, on m'avait déjà fait remarqué cette erreur mais je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de la corriger. Merci en tout cas :)**


	7. Le Petit Chapeau de Paille

**Rating : M, parce que LEMON YAOI ! Donc homophobes s'abstenir, je ne suis pas ici pour recevoir des messages de haine, et je ne conseille pas de lire le pourquoi du comment à ceux qui ne veulent pas salir leur enfance.**

 **Le pourquoi du comment : En fait, tout ça est parti d'un délire avec une copine après un cours de français. Oui, de français, vous avez bien lu. On était en train d'étudier un tableau impressionniste si je me souviens bien, et il y avait un panier renversé sur l'image. Notre prof dit que les paniers renversés sont un symbole de viol, alors on est tous là à le regarder avec des yeux de poisson, en ne voyant absolument pas à quoi il pouvait faire référence. Puis il nous sort l'exemple du Petit Chaperon Rouge. Et qu'en fait le sous-entendu avec le panier c'est le sous-entendu qu'elle se fait pas manger mais violer. Ou comment réduire notre enfance à néant. Puis mon amie m'a mise au défi de refaire cette version du conte. Voilà. Sauf qu'ici même si le viol est suggéré le petit Chaperon Rouge finit par être consentant. Enfin, comme on est dans One Piece, c'est le petit Chapeau de Paille, s'cusez moi.**

 **Pairing : AcexLuffy**

 **Genre : Conte, je suppose... Mais pas du conte pour petits enfants celui-là, plutôt des contes pour perverses et pervers...**

 **Explication du titre : Bah Luffy a un chapeau de paille et pas de chaperon rouge, c'est aussi simple que ça (allez, pour une fois j'aurais pu me passer de cette rubrique non ?)**

 **Et bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Le Petit Chapeau de Paille**

 **.**

 **.**

Il était une fois un adorable jeune homme qui vivait dans un petit village nommé Fushia, entouré d'une sombre et épaisse forêt. On disait de lui qu'il était le plus beau de tous les adolescents du village. Il avait un visage fin, encadré par des cheveux noirs ébouriffés, de grands yeux chocolats envoûtant, dont le gauche était souligné par une cicatrice recourbé faite enfant, qui ne gâchait en rien sa beauté, et de fines lèvres rosées qui s'étiraient de façon presque permanente en un sourire lumineux et chaleureux. Sa sœur qui l'élevait depuis la mort de leurs parents ainsi que sa grand-mère l'aimaient plus que tout, même si dans le cas de la grand-mère c'était moins visible.

Ce jeune homme se nommait Luffy, mais comme il portait jour et nuit un vieux chapeau de paille, cadeau de son parrain qui était marin, et qu'il se refusait à quitter, les gens dans le village l'appelaient le Petit Chapeau de Paille.

Un jour que sa grand-mère était malade, sa sœur, une jeune fille du nom de Makino qui tenait un bar dans le village lui demanda de faire une course pour elle. Elle lui donna des galettes dans un panier et lui dit :

\- Apporte ces galettes et ce petit pot de beurre à ta grand-mère. Elle est un peu malade et elle sera heureuse de pouvoir déguster ce repas, alors ne mange pas tout sur le chemin ! le prévint-elle, connaissant son appétit. Et méfie-toi de qui tu pourrais croiser, il semblerait qu'il y ait un loup dans les parages.

Le petit chapeau de paille acquiesça puis partit aussitôt en chantonnant, joyeux, pour aller chez sa grand-mère, qui demeurait dans une maison isolée située au cœur de la forêt.

 _Pendant ce temps, dans la forêt..._

Ace était confortablement installé sur une branche fourchue d'un chêne au moins deux fois centenaire, pour le moment épargné par les bûcherons, et il s'ennuyait. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait plus eu de chair fraîche à se mettre sous la patte, et les prostituées de Goa ne le satisfaisait pas tellement. Elles étaient trop souvent effrayées par son appartenance à la race des loups-garous que trahissaient ses yeux noirs argent passant à la couleur doré de l'or liquide et ses canines qui sortaient quand il était dans un grand état d'excitation, et sa queue noire fournie qui dépassait de son bermuda. C'était décidé, il partait en chasse ! Il arriverait bien à trouver une jouvencelle ou un jouvenceau qu'il ferait plonger dans les délices du péché charnel. Cette idée des plus tentantes le fit frémir par anticipation, et il se lécha les lèvres. Il sauta à terre, et tendit l'oreille quand le fredonnement d'une voix mélodieuse lui parvint. Une proie potentielle ?

Il se dirigea rapidement et à pas de loup - sans mauvais jeu de mots - vers la source du bruit. Il écarta les buissons qui lui cachait la vue et il découvrit avec joie le jeune homme qui chantonnait. Il portait une chemise rouge ouverte sur un torse pâle et finement musclé, que Ace rêva soudain de caresser, de griffer pour y apposer sa marque, et arborait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance, respirant la candeur et la joie de vivre. Ses courts cheveux noirs étaient dissimulés par un chapeau de paille, et il promenait son regard chocolat profond tout autour de lui. Ses lèvres roses étaient la tentation incarnée, et le loup-garou sentit son membre se dresser devant ce jouvenceau si bandant, rien qu'en l'imaginant serré autour de lui, le visage rouge et déformé par le plaisir. Il décida de l'aborder, cachant sa queue révélatrice de sa nature dans son bermuda, et l'interpella. Le petit brun se tourna vers lui et pencha la tête, interrogatif. Ace décida d'engager la conversation.

\- Bonjour, je ne t'ai jamais rencontré, qui es-tu ?

\- J'm'appelle Luffy ! s'exclama joyeusement le petit brun. Et toi ?

\- Je m'appelle Ace, fit-il de sa voix la plus sensuelle, amenant un léger rougissement sur les joues du petit chapeau de paille.

Le loup-garou sourit de la naïveté du plus petit, ce serait tellement simple de le prendre là maintenant, mais il y avait de fortes chances pour que quelqu'un les aperçoive. Il lui demanda où il allait ; le jeune homme, qui ne savait pas à qui il avait affaire, répondit ingénument :

\- Je vais voir ma grand-mère lui porter des galettes avec un petit pot de beurre que ma grande soeur lui envoie.

\- Et où habite ta grand-mère ? l'interrogea le loup-garou.

\- C'est au cœur de la forêt, à côté du lac aux Loups, l'informa le petit chapeau de paille.

\- Oh, il se trouve que j'adore ce lac ! fit semblant de s'émerveiller Ace. Puis-je venir avec toi ?

Puis il sembla réfléchir avant de se reprendre.

\- J'ai une idée, j'y vais par ce chemin-ci, et toi par ce chemin-là, fit-il en désignant deux sentiers différents, nous verrons qui de nous deux y sera le plus tôt.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et Ace prit le chemin qu'il savait le plus court. Une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être hors de vu du petit chapeau de paille, il se mit à courir de toute sa force pour arriver le plus vite possible tandis que Luffy s'en alla par le chemin le plus long, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour manger de délicieuses fraises des bois, et sautillait gaiement en chantonnant à travers la forêt.

Le loup, lui, ne fut pas longtemps à arriver devant la maison de la mère-grand ; il s'approcha de la porte et un papier accroché au bois massif l'intrigua. Il le décrochait et le lut, amenant un rictus satisfaisait sur ses babines. Ainsi la grand-mère était allé à Goa se faire soigner et ne serait pas de retour avant le lendemain. Il avait tout son temps désormais pour profiter du petit brun, et il n'aurait même pas à chasser ou enfermer la grand-mère.

Il trouva vite comment ouvrir la porte. Il tira la chevillette et la bobinette cherra, ouvrant la porte. Il la referma derrière lui et alla se coucher dans le lit de la vieille dame, se dissimulant sous les draps et dans la pénombre de la pièce, attendant l'arrivée du petit chapeau de paille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, celui-ci frappa à la porte. Toc, toc, toc.

\- Qui est là ? fit Ace en déformant sa voix, tout en sachant pertinemment qui était derrière la porte. Sa proie.

Le petit chapeau de paille trouva la voix de sa grand-mère étrange, puis il se souvint qu'elle était malade et lui répondit qu'il venait porter des galettes et un petit pot de beurre de la part de sa soeur. Le loup-garou, la voix toujours déformée, lui cria :

\- Tire la chevillette et la bobinette cherra.

Luffy s'exécuta, et la porte s'ouvrit. Ace se dissimula sous les draps quand le jeune homme entra, lui ordonnant de mettre les galettes et le petit pot de beurre sur le buffet, et venir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le petit chapeau de paille déposa délicatement les aliments, et vint s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit, juste à côté de la vieille dame. Il fut un peu étonnée de ne pas très bien reconnaître sa mère-grand et fit remarquer :

\- Grand-mère, que vous avez de grands bras !

\- C'est pour mieux te serrer contre moi mon enfant, répondit Ace qui se sentit devenir dur en imaginant le jeune corps contre le sien.

\- Ah ! Grand-mère, que vous avez de grandes oreilles !

\- C'est pour mieux t'écouter, mon enfant.

\- Ah ! Grand-mère, que vous avez de grands yeux !

\- C'est pour mieux te voir, mon enfant.

\- Ah ! Mère-grand, que vous avez de grandes dents !

À ces mots, comprenant que le petit brun allait le démasquer, Ace le prit par le bras et le jeta sur le lit, faisant tomber le chapeau de paille à terre. Il se retrouva à cheval sur Luffy, son membre excité contre le bas-ventre du plus jeune qui rougit violemment à ce contact. Il essaya de se débattre, mais le loup-garou lui saisit les bras et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête d'une main, tandis que l'autre il déboutonnait sa chemise qu'il utilisa pour attacher sa proie au lit. En le voyant torse nu Luffy déglutit et détourna le visage, les joues toujours rouges et le souffle coupé. Le loup prit son visage en coupe et l'obligea à le regarder, ses pupilles virant doucement au doré, ses canines découvertes et sa queue libérée de son bermuda fouettait l'air. Il passa un doigt suggestif sur le torse du brun qui se tortilla sous les sensations étranges qu'il commençait à ressentir.

\- Ace... implora-t-il. Qu'est-ce... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Relâche-moi... Ace...

Le sus-nommé se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota tandis que ses mains caressaient le corps fin en-dessous de lui.

\- Je te veux toi... Je veux te baiser jusqu'à ce que tu ne puisse plus bouger... Je veux que tu me supplies de te prendre... Tu sais quoi ? Si j'ai de grands bras, c'est pour t'enlacer quand tu me chevaucheras, et crois-moi tu adoreras ça... Si j'ai de grandes oreilles c'est pour mieux t'entendre crier mon prénom et geindre ton plaisir, et je t'en donnerais beaucoup...

En même temps il prit entre ses doigts les perles de chair du petit brun et les taquina, lui tirant un gémissement étranglé. Le loup continua son monologue.

\- J'ai des grands yeux pour profiter de toutes tes mimiques quand j'abuserai sans fin de ton corps délicieux...

Il huma la douce odeur du brun dans son cou, avant de mordiller, sucer la peau sous ses lèvres, laissant un suçon violacé, et de finir en admirant son œuvre :

\- Et j'ai de grandes dents pour mieux te marquer comme mien.

Luffy sous lui avait les joues rougies, le souffle court, déboussolé. Ace devint encore plus dur en voyant cet appel au viol. Il déshabilla le plus jeune qui se débattit jusqu'à ce qu'énervé de cette résistance l'aîné l'embrasse violemment, le pénétrant de sa langue, allant chercher sa jumelle qu'il entraîna dans un ballet enflammé dont il était le maître, le temps de mettre à nu le jeune homme. Ace s'aperçut que sa proie bandait autant, sinon plus que lui. Il eut un sourire carnassier et pourtant assez doux. Il ne violait jamais sa victime, il se débrouillait toujours pour qu'elle finisse par consentir à l'acte. Et ses précédentes proies ne l'avaient jamais regretté. Il se mit nu aussi, délaissant un instant la bouche du brun, avant de lui poser LA question importante.

\- Veux-tu qu'on continue ? Si tu dis non j'arrête là et je te laisse partir.

Luffy haleta. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. D'un côté il avait peur de ce que le semi-loup pourrait lui faire, de l'autre il lui faisait découvrir des sensations tellement nouvelles et agréables... Sa curiosité prit le dessus sur sa raison, et il acquiesça. Ace l'embrassa à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus doucement. Il descendit ensuite jusqu'au sexe érigé de son amant, et le lécha, tirant un son des plus obscènes et excitant. Il lui présenta trois doigts, et devant le regard embué interrogateur, ordonna :

\- Lèche.

Le plus novice s'exécuta, tandis qu'Ace s'appliquait à le sucer, le prenant entièrement en bouche, le gland tapant au fond de sa gorge. Quand il sentit que ses doigts étaient assez lubrifiés, il les retira de la bouche de son amant, qui se laissa aller à gémir sous les sensations que lui procurait la langue du loup-garou. Celui-ci pénétra d'un doigt le brun qui étouffa un cri de douleur, et il s'excusa, s'y prenant plus doucement pour préparer le petit chapeau de paille à l'accueillir. Il lécha consciencieusement le membre turgescent tandis qu'il rajoutait deux autres doigts pour faire oublier la douleur, et il réussissait bien au vu des geignements érotiques qui s'échappaient de la bouche de son amant. Il le sentit venir, et le laissa se libérer dans sa bouche, avalant le sperme du plus jeune. Il défit ensuite la chemise qui le retenait au montant du lit, et le fit monter sur lui, l'enserrant de ses bras.

\- Ace... murmura le petit brun, les yeux encore embrumés par son récent – et sans doute tout premier orgasme - . Je me sens vide...

Le dit-Ace sourit, son amant devait vouloir dire qu'il n'avait plus d'énergie, mais sa phrase avait un double-sens... Un double-sens qui lui plaisait bien plus.

\- Alors laisse-moi te remplir...

Luffy ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés mais Ace l'embrassa sans lui laisser le temps de réfléchir à sa réponse, puis suréleva un peu son amant pour l'enfoncer sur sa verge dressée et presque douloureuse. Il y alla d'un coup, et le petit brun lui mordit l'épaule sous la douleur vive. Le loup-garou, conscient d'y être allé trop brutalement, murmura des mots doux dans l'oreille de son amant, sa queue le serrant contre lui, et il reprit en main le membre du plus jeune, le caressant doucement, attendant avant de bouger le signal de celui-ci. Qui d'ailleurs se mit à bouger tout seul, s'empalant sur le sexe dressé du loup, les yeux pleins de luxure, et Ace crut un instant qu'on avait transformé Luffy devant ses yeux, avant qu'il ne sente le léger filet de sang qui coule de son épaule et qu'il se rappelle que le sang de loup-garou est un puissant aphrodisiaque, ce qui a mené à la presque disparition de sa race... Luffy en mordant son épaule pour faire passer la douleur avait dû en avaler un peu, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Pas alors que le jeune homme si sexy entre ses bras faisait des va-et-viens sur sa verge. Il posa ses mains sur hanches et l'aida à bouger, touchant la prostate. Le jeune homme cria de plaisir. Ace accéléra la cadence, touchant le point sensible de son amant à chaque qu'il le pénétrait, et quand il sentit qu'il était au bord de la jouissance, il se mit à masturber le plus jeune qui jouit entre eux en criant son prénom, son antre se resserrant sur le sexe du loup garou qui le rejoignit dans l'orgasme quelques secondes après. Il se retira doucement du petit brun, sa semence coulant entre ses cuisses et l'embrassa avant de l'allonger sur le lit. Son amant s'endormit, épuisé par leurs ébats, tandis qu'il se rhabillait en hâte et sortit de la maison. Sur le seuil de la porte il hésita. Devait-il laisser un moyen au plus jeune de le retrouver ? Non, sûrement pas.

Il partit sans se retourner. Parce qu'il savait que s'il le faisait, il changerait d'avis.

Il était beaucoup trop sex pour son bien ce gamin... Et il le croquerait bien à nouveau un jour ou l'autre

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Voilà j'espère que le lemon vous a plu, c'est le premier lemon yaoi que je publie, alors bon, je suis un peu anxieuse... Sinon moi j'ai adoré l'écrire.  
**

 **Une petite rewiew ? Et Ace sera votre prince charmant pendant une journée, si, si, je vous le jure...**


End file.
